Mejores amigos
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Chris confunde una buena amistad con algo más. Su mejor amigo Piers ahora hará confundirlo con respecto a sus sentimientos llevándolo a otro nivel. Advertencia: Yaoi hard.
1. Chapter 1

Salí de casa para ir hacia la central. Tenía trabajo y demasiado por lo que dudaba que tuviera la noche libre. Ni apenas llegué, me bombardearon con papeleos y demás informes. Casi que ni veía con esa pila de cajas entre mis brazos. Y en más de una oportunidad casi me caigo con todo si no fuese porque Piers estuvo allí. Desde lo de China, somos muy buenos amigos, es más, se podría decir que los mejores. Pasamos buenos momentos juntos dentro de la central y casi siempre estamos para el otro cuando nos necesitamos en momentos difíciles. Hace unos días, estuvimos en una situación incómoda. Habíamos chocado y nuestros papeles cayeron al suelo, entremezclándose con nuestras manos desesperadas por ordenarlas. Llegamos a acariciarnos las manos pero fue sin intención. En cambio, el rostro de Piers se enrojeció por las mejillas. Desde entonces, pienso que Piers se debe de sentir diferente aunque nuestra amistad sigue igual. Y hoy me tocó volver a verlo. Tan feliz como siempre y listo para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

–Hola, Chris– Me saludó alzando su mano luego de haberme ayudado. Desde que somos amigos, me llama así y me siento bastante bien y cómodo con él. De hecho, le confío cosas que a nadie le he dicho y, les puedo jurar, que es tan mudo como una estatua en ese aspecto.

–Eu, Piers– Le respondí dándole un empujón a la puerta de mi oficina con el pie a lo que él se adelantó para abrirla– Gracias por eso, ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿Querés algo de café o algo por el estilo?

–No, gracias. Estoy bien así– Respondió alzando una mano a la altura de su abdomen. Luego se sentó sobre mi asiento reclinable y puso los pies sobre el escritorio. Yo lo miré casi con odio por hacer eso, ¡Mis cosas podrían ensuciarse!

– ¡Piers!– Exclamé fuertemente tratando de esconder mi rabia– ¡Bajá los pies de ahí!– Y él obedeció instantáneamente entre risas de burla.

–Tranquilo que no hice nada– Se excusaba con ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho para defenderse de un posible empujón. Pero no era eso lo que haría, no luego de haberlo tratado tan mal en China. Prometí no volver hacerlo y dejaría el alcohol sólo porque sé que a él no le agrada que tome. Lo hace para cuidarme y lo aprecio bastante. Pocos se han preocupado por mí.

– ¿No? Casi me rompés todo con los pies.

–Exagerado– Rió nuevamente y yo con una vena en todo mi cuello. Sabe cómo hacerme enojar pero, a la vez, sabe cómo calmarme– Sólo estoy jodiendo. No es para que te enojés– Luego de unos minutos continuó– ¿Cómo te han ido las misiones?

–Bien, por ahora no ha habido problemas. ¿Y vos estás disfrutando tus vacaciones?– Respondí dejando las carpetas arriba del escritorio. Luego me dispuse a sentarme en la silla enfrente de éste. Piers miraba atento una foto sobre mi escritorio, era la mía junto con Claire. La miraba con cierta ternura en sus ojos, casi que brillaban ante aquella imagen.

– ¿Me hablaste, Chris?– Me dijo volviendo su mirada a mí. Con los pies sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

–Ya fue– Dije suspirando pesadamente– Quería saber cómo iban tus vacaciones.

El meditó un poco y, en un suspiro, dijo.

–Bien.

Sin nada más, seco y dudoso de esa respuesta. Me lo quedé mirando por unos minutos y él bajó la mirada apoyando sus manos sobre su abdomen. Mirándolo extrañado me quedé hasta que él suspiró.

–No me mientas– Le dije en un suspiro a lo que me miró furioso. Sé que no le gusta mentir pero ahora lo hacía por eso se lo reproché. Me la debe por haber puesto sus pies sobre el escritorio y por haberme hecho enojar.

– ¡No estoy mintiendo!– Me gritó. Se notaba desde kilómetros pero aun así trataba de ocultarlo. De todas formas no le dije nada por faltarme el respeto. No entiendo su enojo y quiero respuestas por lo que seguiría insistiendo.

–Sí lo hacés. Vamos, podés confiar en mí en lo que sea– Le dije al fin volteando la silla para estar frente a frente, separados por el escritorio. No dijo nada, se quedó mudo como roca y siquiera me miraba–Piers– Mencioné con voz ronca, pesada e imperativa.

–No, no la estoy pasando bien en mis vacaciones– Dijo dejando caer la silla para golpear fuertemente el suelo con las patas de la misma. Luego amagó irse pero lo pude detener con un simple _"Vení acá, Piers"._ Esto de ser su capitán tiene ventajas.

 _Y algunas desventajas…_

– ¿Qué?– Entonó mirándome por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

–Quiero que me digas por qué no la estás pasando bien, ¿Hay algo malo en tu vida? ¿Estás pasando por un mal rato o algo por el estilo?– Sonó muy metido pero así lo hice. No me respondió, sólo se fue. Suspiré cruzándome de brazos y estancado en la silla medité la situación.

Sabía que no podía estar tranquilo con las personas que me importan con algunos problemas y por eso estoy caminando por los pasillos para buscarlo. Era bastante pesado el trayecto; pregunté por las oficinas y nadie lo vio. Pregunté a los soldados en entrenamiento y nadie lo vio. Esto de no encontrarlo me comenzaba a irritar mi poca paciencia. Iba caminando por el segundo piso cuando por allá en un balcón me lo encontré mirando hacia la puesta de sol. Me asomé por la puerta corrediza y me puse a su lado, imitando su pose con los brazos apoyados sobre la baranda.

–Linda puesta, ¿No?– Comenté mirando a ojos entrecerrados aquella puesta tan perfecta. Tonos anaranjados sobre un aura blanca y brillante que iluminaba toda la vegetación del lugar. Un bosque meticulosamente cuidado por los jardineros a cargo en la central porque mantener la vida también es una labor nuestra. Incluso la vida animal y vegetal.

–Sí, Chris–Suspiró y luego le dio la espalda al paisaje, mirando para los adentros de las oficinas– ¿Sabés? Estas vacaciones no he estado bien…me aburren para serte sincero. No hay nadie con quien pasar el tiempo…y ya no quiero aburrirme solo. Al menos que alguien pueda juntarse en mi departamento a pasar el rato, charlar y alejarme de toda esta rutina de porquería. La rutina cansa, ¿sabés? Más si estás en soledad.

 _Soledad…_

–Bien, ya que me veo obligado a salir con vos, podés llamarme cuando se te antoje, siempre y cuando no esté ocupado, ¿Sí?– Le dije decidido. Juro que su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujó. Pestañeé varias veces y trague. Me sentí un poco raro por eso. Sentí como hormigas por mis piernas y brazos. Giré hacia el atardecer para no pensar en eso último. No quería que Piers lo malinterpretara como una cita.

 _¿Una cita? ¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?! ¡No! Piers es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo…_

– ¿En serio, capitán?– Me sonrió ampliamente como ya dije y me abrazó de manera tal que resultaba asfixiante. En cambio, no me molestaba, me reconfortaba, me tranquilizaba.

 _Me gustaba…_


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de estar charlando sobre un conejo que pasó allí y los gustos de Piers sobre los animales, me decidí ir a mi oficina. Tenía mucho para hacer y no se haría solo como por arte de magia aunque así lo deseara. Cerré la puerta para mantener mi concentración al máximo en mi labor. Pero la vagancia al ver tantas carpetas hicieron que terminara desanimado.

–Si Piers se aburre en sus vacaciones, no me quiero imaginar cuando haga este tipo de cosas– Alcé una carpeta para inspeccionar el prospecto adjuntado. Se trataba del atentado de China. Ese donde pude salvar a Piers y pudieron salvarle el brazo. Gracias a los excelentes médicos que tenemos en estos lugares. Sentía que le debía la vida y mucho más. No quise imaginar si él ya no estuviera aquí. No sería lo mismo ordenar cada estúpida carpeta en sus cajones. Sin embargo, Piers lo hacía divertido. Hay veces que bailaba y yo le seguía el ritmo. Incluso terminábamos bailando los dos, olvidándonos de todo el agobiante trabajo.

 _Él lo hace divertido._

Miré el reloj y daban las siete. No creo que se haya ido tan rápido a casa. Tiene como costumbre pasar un momento con los demás en la sala de juegos o en el comedor junto con otros.

 _Otros._

Arrugué una hoja al pensar en eso. No tengo idea por qué hice eso. Resultó bastante molesto pensarlo. Tenía mi celular encima del escritorio y podía llamarlo para que me ayudase pero no debe. Está de vacaciones y no quiero agobiarlo con un trabajo que no le corresponde. Hice a un lado la carpeta y puse manos a la obra. Escribiendo cada informe a mano para archivarlos en una carpeta aún más grande por si las computadoras fallasen y terminaran con toda la información obtenida en todos estos años. No pude contenerme porque tomé la mierda de celular y lo llamé. Dio ocupado.

 _Gracias por estarlo._

Apenas pasaron los minutos y empezó a sonar. Era él quien llamaba y no me daría el lujo de ignorarlo habiéndolo llamado antes.

–Piers– Hablé con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba apacible, tranquila y podría transmitirme ese sentimiento a mí. Debía de hacerlo luego de ver semejante torre de informes– ¿Estás ocupado?

–No, Chris, ¿Necesitabas algo?– Se le notaba animado ahora. Veo que la charla tuvo sus frutos y eso me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo.

–Emm…no. Estoy bien. Algo atareado pero bien.

– ¿Mucho papeleo?– Acotó entre risas divertidas. Rezongué cerrando mis ojos y él se reía aún más– Necesitarías unas vacaciones, como yo.

–Eso sonó como si me estuvieras refregando en la cara de que estás de vacaciones– Piers estalló en risas y se alejó del micrófono por unos minutos porque no pude escuchar más sus risas. Ya a todo esto estaba con la vena yugular a punto de reventar.

–Allá voy. Esperame.

– ¿Qué? Esperá, no dije que vengas…– Y cortó la llamada.

Al poco tiempo pasado la llamada, llegó tocando enérgicamente la puerta. Tuve que atenderlo porque, de lo contrario, seguiría jodiéndome toda la tarde. Apenas apoyé la mano en el picaporte, empujó la puerta casi saltando dentro de la oficina. Llevándome por delante la puerta y quedando estampado contra la pared.

– ¿Chris?–Preguntó él mirando hacia todos lados sin poder encontrarme. Hasta que salí con un dolor increíble en mi nariz y a él le parecía la situación más divertida de todas. Todo porque parecía a Rudolf con esa nariz roja. No pude evitar reírme cuando me miré en el reflejo en un caballo de un tipo acero brillante y bastante agradable a la vista. Ahora entiendo su motivo de risa.

–Realmente parecés a Rudolf. Te faltan esos cuernos enormes porque lo tonto lo tenés– Volvió a burlarse. Salí corriendo tras él con ganas de matarlo a golpes pero en cambio, terminamos con unos golpes suaves a los hombros y riendo. Algún que otro capón. Entre tantas peleas, pasamos al suelo por un tropezón por parte de ambos. Quedando encima de Piers de modo tal que parecía otra cosa aquella escena. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y mi boca estaba entreabierta, exhalando agitado y mis fosas degustando todo su aroma a menta y chocolate. Era tan próxima la distancia que cualquiera haría otra cosa en esa situación: me refiero a lo primero y de la forma más sublime posible. Piers parpadeó varias veces pero sin quitarme su mirar claro y brillante, sus mejillas estaban hechas de pétalos de rosas rojas al tenerme en esa situación. A decir verdad, fue incómodo tanto para mí como para él. Fue demasiado ya con lo que pasó con anterioridad. Me levanté refunfuñando y él hizo lo mismo agachando su mirada y en eso tartamudeó _"Perdón"._

–No, no pasa nada…está bien– Mencioné mirando a un costado y rascando mi nuca con mi mano derecha.

–Sí…eso…no pasó nada…– Rió con nervios.

–Sí…nada…

En eso volvimos a los asientos, posicionándonos como para continuar con el trabajo. Sin mirarnos, ni dirigirnos la palabra. Sólo algunas como _"Esto va acá", "Aquello allá"_ , ese tipo de cosas. Cosas que tal vez pudieran dolerle a él por ser tan serio a veces. Incluso podía sentir su incomodidad en su ser por estar todo el tiempo removiéndose. Era como si las hormigas le invadieran el cuerpo y no pudiera estar quieto. Alcé la vista y allí lo vi. Tan callado, sereno y concentrado en su actividad. Notó mi mirada en él y por eso imitó lo que hice. Volviendo a lo anterior, nos encontrábamos nuevamente con nuestros ojos. Clavados en el otro esperando a que alguno gesticule una palabra o haga algo para romper el silencio. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió y podía jurar que Piers se ponía cada vez más nervioso al verme tan concentrado en él. Es un bueno chico y no quiero que piense que por su culpa estoy así. Sólo fue el momento, algo bastante extraño para los dos ya que ninguno de los dos lo había experimentado antes, pero al fin de cuentas sólo un accidente. O al menos yo que sólo me fijé en mujeres pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué es lo que me hace verlo tanto tiempo?


	3. Chapter 3

Amanecí en la cama de mi oficina, no tenía tiempo de salir hacia casa porque estaba lejos y el cansancio me podía. Mi brazo cruzaba todo mi rostro y seguía tirado allí con altos niveles de flojera. Giré hacia mi derecha y vi que el despertador marcaba las nueve en punto. Bufé molesto porque no quería levantarme, estaba cómodo así pero aún no habíamos terminado con Piers de organizar los informes. Eran demasiados para dos, me imagino qué hubiese pasado si tendría que hacerlo solo. Hubiese despertado a las diez de la noche de lo cansado que estaría. Reí por esto último. Es verdad que a veces exagero las cosas, Piers siempre me lo dice.

 _Piers…_

Pienso sobre lo que pasó anoche. Mi estómago ruge pero no de hambre, sino por otra cosa. Algo raro siento dentro, como esas mariposas que todos los poetas describen cuando sienten amor.

 _¡¿Amor?! No, no es eso. Yo no siento eso._

Tuve que descartar esa hipótesis porque sabía, en el fondo, que no era cierta. Aunque lo dudaba en ciertos momentos. No puedo fijarme en un joven que tranquilamente podría ser mi hijo. No, no puedo. Podría traer consecuencias horripilantes si lo llegaran a ver con un viejo. Además, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo, sólo somos amigos y de los buenos. Esos que siempre están para cuando se necesitan, sin embargo, cada vez que ocurre una escena de aquellas, me siento distinto y comienza todo de nuevo. Volviendo al mismo punto donde empezó todo. Aquel roce fuera de nuestros objetivos, su mirada hacia mí en el momento. Me es confuso todo. El momento, cómo se comporta, y mi estúpido yo que lo mira como esperando a que diga algo cuando está tan nervioso que ni puede gesticular palabra. No sé qué espero que haga Piers en ese momento. Si está tan perplejo tanto como yo. Mis pensamientos decayeron con el sonido de los golpes sobre la puerta. Supliqué que no sea él porque no sabría cómo mirarlo después de lo de anoche. _"Adelante"_ exclamé desde la cama, seguía sin ganas de levantarme. Cerré mis ojos al reconocer la voz que se aproximaba con ese típico _"Capitán"._

–Estoy acá en la cama–Avisé con voz ronca. Todavía mi cuerpo no se despabilaba pero al verlo aparecerse en mi cuarto hizo que me levantara rápidamente para ponerme la camisa. Tarde porque él ya estaba viéndome con el torso desnudo. Quedé petrificado al verlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y, siendo sincero, parecía sumamente inocente. Era notorio su temblor en las rodillas. Me divertía verlo así tan inofensivo porque no es habitual en él. Casi siempre es fuerte, decidido y bastante firme en su personalidad pero ahora que lo veo así, causa una ternura interna en mí que me hace sonreír. Se giró para irse a la otra parte diciéndome que me vistiera. Lo detuve tomándolo por el brazo y lo abracé con fuerza. No tengo idea por qué lo hice pero así fue. Lo tenía tan cercano que podía sentir su calor, su nerviosismo al tenerme en esa situación. Sólo fue un abrazo de amigos aunque pudo malinterpretarlo. Eso no me importó en lo absoluto sino fuese por sentir ese impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo sentí corresponderme de igual manera que yo, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Parecía algo triste porque sentía retumbar sus sollozos en mí. Lo tomé de los hombros para confirmar mi teoría y era cierto. Sus ojos estaban inundados y andá a saber vos por qué.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Piers?– Él negó y se acercó a mí. Cerrando sus ojos rozó mis labios apenas, como si quisiera provocarme. Luego los besó con sutileza. Fue triste y suave. Casi como con cuidado. Así me mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que me envolvió por el cuello con sus brazos, presionando fuertemente mis labios contra los suyos. Sus lágrimas seguían rumbo abajo por igual en ambos de sus ojos. El sollozo entre besos me hizo comprender su situación. Para cuando quise corresponderle, él se alejó empujándome por el pecho y luego corrió hacia la puerta para marcharse sin cerrarla. Intenté alcanzarlo saliendo tras él pero lo había perdido. Y yo me quedé con todas esas dudas apoyado sobre el marco frio de la puerta que dominaba mi columna vertebral. Enfriándome la espalda desnuda subiendo hacia mi nuca.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Piers? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sentís algo por mí?_

No quise pensar en eso, sólo me volví a la cama cerrando la puerta de la oficina. Recostado mirando al techo no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería dormirme. Es todo. Lo que me impidió hacerlo fue el calor sobre mis labios ante aquel contacto. Posé mi mano en mis labios, acariciándolos como él pudo hacerlo. Tan suave y triste. Ni siquiera una mujer me había besado de esa manera sutil. Pudo incluso hacerme ceder ante él. No entiendo qué me pasa con Piers pero ahora estoy sintiendo algo más y el nudo en mi garganta en ese momento me impidió hablar. Ahora me arrepiento de no poder aclararle lo que pasó. Sin embargo, daría todo para que se repita. Aunque sea por unos cinco minutos más.


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día no lo vi en ninguna parte. Me paseé por toda la central preguntando a cada persona que veía por si sabían algo de él pero ninguno pudo darme una respuesta concreta. Me molestaba que sucediera así. Algunos mencionaban su estadía en el comedor o en la sala de juegos pero ya me pasé como cinco veces por esos dos lugares y no estaba. Luego pasé por los cuarteles donde guardábamos los aviones puesto que a él le fascinan ese tipo de transportes. Nada sobre él. Ni un rastro. Terminé a tal grado de malhumor que ni le dirigí la palabra a nadie más esa mañana. Y tuve que irme de nuevo a mi oficina para terminar de organizar todas esas mierdas de informes que me tenían hasta la puta. Estaba hartado de esas porquerías y me ponía aún peor pensar en ellas. Cerré la puerta tan fuerte que todos los muebles retumbaron. Me senté bufando y tomando a lo bruto cada carpeta para escribir el informe en la tapa de cada una. Luego las arrojaba a una pila sin ánimos de ordenarlas. Es raro de mí ordenarlas porque siempre fui descuidado pero ahora mi humor no me acompañaba. Incluso tocaron la puerta y ni les atendí. Si llegaba hacerlo, terminaría peleado con medio mundo. Esa voz detrás de la madera hizo cambiar de parecer. Resonaba en mi cabeza y de inmediato fui a atender.

Ahí lo vi, apenado y distraído. Lo tomé del brazo y lo metí dentro del cuarto. Luego de cerrar la puerta lo abracé fuertemente, procurando envolver todo su cuerpo con mis brazos. Ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Inhalando profundo su aroma a menta. Es tan embriagante tenerlo de esta forma. Él, pese a mi forma de actuar, estaba dudoso e incluso como con miedo. Supuse que debía sentirse así porque sostenía la posibilidad de que lo rete por haber hecho lo de ayer. O al menos así lo supuse yo ya que era lógico.

– ¿Qué pasa, Piers? ¿Por qué estás así? No te voy a decir nada– Y le sonreí ampliamente aún sin soltarlo. Él no decía nada, se hallaba en silencio y ni siquiera me miró. Mi alegría se esfumó al verlo tan distante conmigo. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? Además, no iba a retarlo por eso. Lo obligué a que me mire. Se lo notaba algo decaído y su sonrisa no estaba presente como días anteriores. Igual no importó, me quedé así con él por horas, abrazándolo con fuerza y sin soltarlo.

 _Él es mi amigo y no me gustaba verlo así. Haría todo para hacerle sonreír como siempre._

–Nada, Chris. Estoy bien, en serio– Sus ojos giraron a la derecha pero su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho. Sé que me miente y sabe perfectamente que no me agrada que me oculte cosas. Yo le prometí ayudarlo cada vez que lo necesite. Por algo está acá conmigo porque lo salvé de China antes de que muriera bajo el agua. He pensado lo peor cada que recuerdo sobre eso. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? ¿Quién me daría motivos para seguir en esta mierda de trabajo por el cual nadie valora tu esfuerzo? Sólo por él lo hago.

–Perdón por lo de ayer– Comentó en voz baja, casi que parecía romper en llanto. Esto último me destrozó por dentro. Sentí cada centímetro de dolor en su cuerpo, era como si me lo compartiera sin palabras. Sus gestos tomaban el papel principal y yo sería el telón de todas sus desgracias.

 _¿Piers llorando? No, no lo puedo ver así._

–No pasó nada. Todo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?– Al parecer sirvió porque él me dedicó una sonrisa apacible lo suficientemente bella como para quedarme viéndolo con cara de idiota y la boca entreabierta.

– ¿Capitán?– Dijo él enarcando una ceja mirándome con sorpresa. Me notó todo embobado mirándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa?– Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

– ¿Y a vos te pasa algo?

–Sí, Piers. Me pasa algo con vos– Respondí con una sonrisa de picardía y una mirada lujuriosa. Posé mi mano detrás de su cabeza, empujándolo hacia mí en un beso suave y tierno. Él pareció quedar en shock. Poco a poco fue cediendo, entrecerrando los ojos para dar paso a corresponderme de igual manera. Envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos y apretándome fuerte como aprisionándome en él. Así me tenía, encarcelado entre los barrotes de sus brazos dando paso a otra cosa distinta a la amistad.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasamos directo al sillón. Yo sentado y él acuclillado a ambos lados de mis piernas, tomándome por completo todo el aliento en ese beso de vida o muerte. Sus manos desesperadas tomaron de mi blanca camisa para abrirla y dejar mi torso a su vista. Un capricho suyo para verme de esa manera de nuevo. Cortamos el beso para recuperar el aliento, él desesperado se quitó su chaqueta y ahora estaba deslumbrándome con su torso desnudo acariciando por la tela de su remera. Posé mis manos posesivamente a ambos lados de su torso y con mi boca fui directo a su pecho a succionar sus pezones. Sabía que lo hacía bien por la manera en que gemía mi nombre. ¡Por favor, me está seduciendo este chico! Amé la forma suplicante de gemir mi nombre. Lo hacía con sentimiento, pasión y ahogado en éxtasis. Me apretaba contra él, exigía más de mí. Retorciéndose bajo mis besos y mordidas pude hacerlo gemir nuevamente mi nombre. Insisto, amo como lo gime. Lo hace de una manera tan sensual que me corrompe los estribos.

 _Que alguien me detenga o le haré algo que a ningún soldado le haría._

Ahora me empujó para recostarme a lo largo del sillón y él sobre mi pelvis, volviendo a besarme entre jadeos frenéticos. Se sentó un rato sobre mí para recuperar el aliento pero sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

–Wow…Piers– Susurré jadeando con una sonrisa de satisfacción inmensa.

–Sssshh…– Me dijo él posando su dedo índice en mis labios, acallando todas mis palabras. Esa mordida que le hizo a su labio inferior fue el detonante para que le vuelva a comer la boca en un beso apasionado y fuerte. Me senté para acariciarle toda la espalda y él hacía lo mismo con mi pecho y mis hombros. Me paré ahora con él abrazándose con sus piernas a mis caderas. A los besos me lo llevé al escritorio y ahí lo estampé golpeando todo hacia un lado. Él se quedó expectante con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, cada una en cada lado. Estaba sudado al igual que yo, su piel parecía de perla y sus ojos brillaban como la luna. Preferí seguirle el juego que me llenaba en el fondo y me excitaba de la manera más exótica posible.

Volví a sus pezones y él se abrazó a mi cuello con sus brazos y a mis caderas con sus piernas. Envolviéndome entero entre sus cadenas, amarrándome a él para que lo siga haciendo mío. Me lo exigía sin palabras, su cuerpo decía todo sin hablar.

– ¡AAH! ¡CHRIS!– Se revolvía a cada beso que le propinaba a su pecho. Me fascinaba la manera en que se escurría por mi cuerpo, jadeando ya en el máximo placer que nadie pudo darle. Estoy seguro de eso o, de lo contrario, no estaría gimiendo así– ¡Más, por favor!

En ese entonces fui al punto donde allí estallaría. Bajé rozando mis labios por su abdomen hasta llegar a la zona prohibida. Él enseguida se reusó a que pase a eso pero fue tarde, yo estaba poseyendo toda esa extensión con una succión leve. Sus manos en mi nuca lo decían todo, me empujaba hacia su miembro para buscar más roce, sus gemidos ahogados suplicaban más y eso fue motivo para no parar.

– ¡CHRIS! Mmmmh…b-basta…– Sus gemidos me decían todo lo contrario a sus palabras. Y vaya que le gustaba y, si fuera por él, me suplicaría que no parara. Dejé de lado su virilidad y fui directo a su boca, besándola a fuerza de su voluntad mientras mis manos se deshacían de esos molestos jeans que cubrían las piernas del menor.

–Vamos, Piers. Yo sé que querés esto. Ya es tarde para volver atrás.

–D-Dame –Gimoteó él con sus muñecas sobre mis hombros desnudos. Había deslizado mi camisa hasta la mitad, dejándola hasta mis codos. Eso a él le excitaba– No parés, hacelo.

Asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras desabrochaba mis jeans oscuros. Cuando dejé ver mi virilidad tiesa, Piers tragó saliva y recostó su cabeza mirando al techo. La apoyé en su entrada y él enseguida saltó asustado.

– ¡Me dolerá! Es muy grande–Y empujaba mi pelvis aterrorizado con esa idea en mente. No le presté atención y fui hacia dentro de él. Se sentía suave y húmedo allí dentro y Piers estaba con los ojos en blanco y con la comisura de los labios babeando. Se apegó a mí como un imán y yo proseguí a sentarme en el borde del escritorio para hacerlo saltar sobre mi extensión. Mi excitación aumentaba, él no podía parar de gritar cegado por ese encuentro tan íntimo. Este joven me mantiene en otro lado y su cuerpo…aggh…es una maravilla. Estaba sentado sobre mí, y yo lo hacía saltar con ayuda de mis pesadas manos las cuales acariciaba en gesto de agradecimiento por darle un momento así. Su entrada se iba haciendo viscosa y cada vez dejaba entrar hasta lo más profundo de él. Hasta que en un punto, toqué la sensibilidad de sus carnes y gritó tan fuerte que casi media central lo escuchó. Estaba fuera de sí, era una fiera y me mordía por el cuello mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad a tal punto que no dejaba que acabara un gemido porque otro ahogaba al anterior.

–P-Piers– Susurré jadeando por mis movimientos furiosos– ¿Te está gustando?

– ¿Gustando?– Gimió fuertemente cuando volvía tocar su punto más sensible– M-Me encanta…capitán…no parés…

Yo negué con la cabeza y besé sus labios con fuerza, llevándomelo así como estaba dentro de él a mi cama para una mejor posición. Lo tumbé y me posicioné entre sus piernas, tomándolas para tenerlas a la altura de mis caderas y así continuar con las embestidas. Fueron tranquilas las primeras y al son de las agujas del reloj. Piers estaba tan excitado que babeaba con los ojos en blanco. Yo estaba en el punto justo y estaba por acabar. Eso hizo que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza con la cual arremetía contra el joven. La cama temblaba hasta el punto que parecía que se rompería. Él acabó en su abdomen y yo dentro de él. Dejándole toda mi esencia dentro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al saber que había acabado dentro de él. Incluso me lo reprochaba furioso. Terminé besándolo y saliéndome dentro de él con cuidado. Me acosté a su lado y acomodé las sábanas de manera tal que podamos taparnos los dos. Él giró para verme y se quedó allí cerca de mi pecho. Ocultándose de los de afuera como si fueran a discriminarlo. No pude contenerme y le besé la frente. Él se sonrió amplio y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios que moriría si fuese uno más apasionado.

–Piers– Dije mirándolo a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca con la mano de mi brazo donde Piers se había recostado– Yo…emm…me gustás.

– ¿T-Te gusto?– Respondió tímido.

–Sí, y con esto que pasó me di cuenta de que estoy loco por vos. No puedo no pensar en vos porque me es imposible…y quería hacerte una pregunta…–Su rostro pareció iluminarse y de nuevo vuelvo a quedar como idiota mirando sus preciosos ojos.

–Podés hacerla, Chris–Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí algo apenado. Primero, porque estaba desnudo junto a mi soldado y segundo porque hicimos el amor de una manera increíble y pese a eso no podía aclararme. Sólo sabía que su compañía me encantaba y su cuerpo me enloquecía. Tal vez si lo intentamos, podamos llegar a algo más.

– ¿Querés ser mi novio de ahora en más? Es que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y…– No pude terminar que él me estaba besando con tanta pasión que me asfixiaba debido a la falta de aire. Mis ganas de hacerlo mío otra vez volvían terminando en un lío de besos y caricias bajo las sábanas. Explorando un nuevo mundo con alguien que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo.

Al despertar, lo encontré a él abrazado a mí con tantas ganas. Me sentí querido desde entonces. Supe que aquel chico me tenía a sus pies y podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Incluso, pedirme todas las noches que lo vuelva hacer mío como la noche anterior. Besé su frente y quedé aferrado a él, esperando a que despertase y que den las nueve para irnos a desayunar juntos como todas las parejas lo hacen.


End file.
